Le Prince Jashinniste
by Lovy-San
Summary: O-S d'une amie Chibi-Cookie : Quand Hidan et Kakuzu vivent en collocation et qu'Hidan semble cacher des choses, Kakuzu va faire sa petite enquête pour aider son petit Prince.


**Le Prince Jashinniste  
**

**Auteur : **Chibi-cookie (chibi(tiré du 6) cookie. skyrock .com)

**Genre : **Romance, Humour

**Disclamer :** Pas à moi, dommage.

**Mot de L'auteur : **Bonsoir à vous, chers lecteurs ! Voici le 2ème O-S que j'ai écrit basé sur le couple de Kakuzu et Hidan :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira, en attendant, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Kakuzu avait pris l'habitude de se coucher dans son hamac en attendant l'arrivée d'Hidan. Tous les jours, à 14h précises, le jeune prêtre rentrait du nouveau temple de Jashin bâti au centre-ville. Mais depuis maintenant quelques jours, il rentrait de plus en plus tard et s'enfermait dans sa chambre sans rien dire.

Après 4 ans de collocation, le brun savait que quelque chose clochait avec le comportement de l'autre. Fini les blagues sur les blondes pour faire râler Deidara, fini les films d'horreur le soir. En l'espace de 10 jours, Hidan était devenu un fantôme. L'horloge indiquait 16h30 quand le porte claqua. Kakuzu resta allongé pendant que l'argenté balançait négligemment son gros sac sur le canapé.

- Bonne journée ?

- Hm, grogna le jashinniste en filant vers sa chambre.

Le brun se releva sur ses coudes et cru apercevoir des sillons brillants sur les joues de son compagnon. Depuis quand Hidan pleurait-il ?

- Hidan ! appela Kakuzu.

Aucune réponse. Il se leva et se plaça devant la porte avant de frapper comme un malade.

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Moment de silence puis la clé tourna, verrouillant la chambre.

- Pourquoi tu t'enferme ? Ouvre ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Mais rien, merde !

- C'est ça, prends-moi surtout pour un con !

- Pas besoin, tu l'es déjà !

Prenant un longue inspiration pour ne pas défoncer la porte et tordre le cou du curé, le brun demanda doucement.

- Prends une veste on sort.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

Nouveau silence. Kakuzu jura et tira un double des clés, ouvrit la porte avec et entra dans la chambre. Hidan s'était redressé sur son lit, se cachant le corps de son drap.

- Oh, l'intimité, tu connais ?

- Tu pleures ? contra l'autre.

Le jeune argenté s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de main en secouant la tête.

- Hidan, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Mais rien, merde ! lança-t-il en détournant la tête assez pour que Kakuzu puisse apercevoir une ecchymose violette le long de son cou.

Il tendit le bras pour baisser le col mais l'autre recula.

- Qui t'a fait ça ?

- Personne.

- Bon, écoute, j'en ai marre que tu me prennes pour un con ! Montre-moi ça !

- Mais t'as rien d'autre à faire qu'emmerder les gens qui se font des bleus en tombant ?

- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, accentua Kakuzu en haussant le ton.

Sans avertissement, il tira violemment sur le draps, le déchirant en même temps, découvrant un torse pâle, couvert de bleus et de... _morsures_ ?

- Je sais que tu es maso et que tu t'amuse à te tailler les veines. Mais ça, c'est pas toi. Je te le répète une troisième fois : qui et pourquoi ?

- Un mec, lâcha l'autre.

- Pourquoi ?

Hidan ne répondit pas. Kakuzu soupira, se leva, fouilla dans un tiroir et en sortit une compresse. Il alla chercher de la glace et la passa sur le bleus de l'argenté qui ne disait toujours rien, les yeux fixant le mur sans réellement le regarder.

- C'est au temple qu'on t'as fait ça ?

- Hm.

- Sa veux dire quoi "Hm" ?

- Oui, murmura l'autre. C'est bon, laisse-moi.

Au contraire, le grand brun resta dans la chambre, s'asseyant à côté de son compagnon qui gémit aussitôt quand il trébucha et se rattrapa sur sa cuisse. Les jambes aussi ?

- Enlève ton pantalon.

Un éclair de peur mêlé d'incompréhension passa dans le regard d'Hidan dont les lèvres tremblèrent.

- N... non.

Sans attendre de réponse, le brun déboucla la ceinture et baissa le pantalon noir jusqu'aux chevilles de l'autre. Là, les ecchymoses se rassemblaient vers l'intérieur et vers l'arrière des cuisses. Fermant les yeux, le brun se redressa pendant qu'Hidan remontait son pantalon en toute hâte.

- Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit ? MERDE ! POURQUOI TU M'AS RIEN DIT ?

Le prêtre jashinniste ne répondit pas et garda la tête baissée. Kakuzu, énervé, se passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux marrons foncés. Comment avait-il pu être aussi ignorant ! C'était pourtant évident depuis le début ! Il fallait y a aller vraiment fort pour faire pleurer un masochiste et surtout celui-là.

- Laisse-moi, murmura Hidan.

Ne sachant que faire, le brun quitta la pièce, une idée bien en tête.

**oOoOo**

Après une journée catastrophique en gueularde poussées par Kakuzu envers Hidan qui s'était résigné à gardé les silence, le brun était sortit en ville le lendemain, près du temple Jashinniste. Même dans tous ses états, Hidan y allait toujours, sa religion passant toujours avant sa santé. C'était une notion que Kakuzu ne pouvait pas comprendre. Lui pouvait vivre avec seulement de l'argent, il s'en foutait des Dieux. A l'inverse, Hidan était toujours en train de prier, et ce n'était pas son Dieu qui lui donnait l'argent dont il avait besoin, oh non ! C'était toujours à son colocataire que le masochiste allait faire la manche en pleurnichant.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 1h30, Hidan n'allait pas tarder à sortir... En effet, l'argenté, quitta les lieux, suivit par un type étrange aux long cheveux noir qui l'attrapa violemment par le bras, tout en l'entrainant dans un vieux bâtiment gris. Le brun les suivit aussitôt et entra dans la ville bâtisse qui sentait le renfermé.

- Alors, fit une voix grave et moqueuse, la petite princesse est revenue ? Mais elle vient toujours à cette heure-ci, en plus...

- Arrête, fit une autre voix. On perd du temps, prends-le et on se casse...

Kakuzu écouta la conversation, attendant une quelconque réaction de la part d'Hidan... qui ne vint pas. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Kakuzu voyait Hidan soumis et pire, terrorisé.

- Elles se soignent bien, tes ecchymoses, hein ? Elles étaient pas de cette couleurs, hier, quand on te les as faites ? Hein, mon Petit Prince ?

- C'est _MON_ Petit Prince, lâcha Kakuzu en se montrant.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait dit ça. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était stopper les outrages auxquels son ami était soumis.

- Kakuzu ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? s'exclama Hidan en essayant de se dégager de la poigne de son agresseur. Vas-t'en !

- Je fais des crêpes, ça se voit non ?

Le grand homme aux cheveux noir frappa Hidan au visage.

- On t'avait dit de fermer ta gueule !

- J'ai rien fait ! Je le jure ! C'est lui ! hurla l'autre en se protégeant le visage des ses bras alors qu'il se faisait frapper.

- Putain, lâchez-le, il vous a rien fait, intervint Kakuzu avant de se faire lui aussi frapper par le deuxième.

Pendant que les deux se battaient, Hidan se fit trainer dans une autre pièce.

- Je le jure ! J'ai rien dit !

Mais son agresseur n'en avait pas finit et ignora ses paroles, le faisant tomber sous les coups. Roulé en boule, l'argenté se protégeait toujours la tête avec ses bras, tremblant sous les coups de pieds de l'autre qui se déchainait sur lui. Cependant les coups cessèrent et il risqua un coup d'œil. L'homme était vautré contre le mur, un gros coquard à l'œil gauche et la lèvre fendue. Il sentit deux bras se glisser sous ses aisselles et le relever.

- Bon, maintenant tu me le diras si tu te fais encore agresser ?

- T'as dis que j'étais "_ton_ Petit Prince" ?

- Mouais, mon Petit Prince Jashinniste. Bon on rentre, l'odeur de moisit de cet endroit me révulse.

- Hm.

- T'a toujours un don pour te foutre dans la merde, quand même. Non mais tu ferais quoi sans moi ?

- C'est bon, on va pas en faire tout une histoire... si ?

- Crois-moi, je te lâcherais plus tant que t'auras pas compris.

Le jashinniste sourit nerveusement et le suivit sur le chemin du retour.

Après deux semaines, les agresseurs n'étaient plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Hidan avait retrouvé le sourire et Kakuzu pouvait à nouveau lui donner des claques dans le dos sans qu'il ne tremble. Maintenant, après avoir retrouvé sa connerie habituelle, Hidan cherchait le moyen de faire avouer au grand brun ses sentiments. "_Mon Petit Prince Jashinniste_". Jamais Kakuzu ne l'avait appelé ainsi. Sauf une fois "le Taré Jashinniste" mais ça n'avait rien à voire...

Cette fois, il était décidé : coûte que coûte il entendrait ce qu'il voulait entendre.

Le brun était partit dans sa chambre mais il lisait toujours une B.D avant de se coucher. Sans gêne, l'argenté entra dans la chambre et regarda Kakuzu allongé sur le dos, la B.D à la verticale sur son son torse. Comme à son habitude, Hidan sauta sur le lit et s'assit à califourchon sur l'autre.

- Qu'est-ce tu veux ? demanda Kakuzu sans le regarder.

- Depuis quand tu lis "_Le Paradis du Batifolage_" ? Tu disais que c'était des conneries...

- Mes lectures ne te regardent pas, le maso. Et c'est vraiment de la merde ce truc, fit l'autre en jetant sa bande dessinée sur sa table de chevet. Alors tu veux quoi ?

- "_Mon Petit Prince Jashinniste_" ?

- Pff, soupira l'autre. Tu vas me sortir ça à chaque fois ?

- Tant que j'aurais pas ma réponse !

Hidan sourit en secouant la tête négativement. _Quel gamin_, pensa Kakuzu.

- Tu vas m'écraser encore longtemps ?

- Tu me fais l'amour ?

Kakuzu écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

- Pardon ?

- Faut vraiment que je répète ? Tu me fais l'amour ?

- Quel romantique dans l'âme !

- S'il te plait... miaula Hidan en jouant avec le draps qui couvrait le corps de Kakuzu qui se redressa vivement.

Trop vite pour que l'autre puisse réagir, il le prit dans ses bras et le fit basculer sur côté, posant délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de l'argenté qui força le passage et embrassa langoureusement Kakuzu à son tour. Cependant, celui-ci se redressa et éteignit la lumière.

- Bonne nuit, mon Petit Prince Jashinniste.

- HEIN ? Et...

Kakuzu le coupa en l'embrassant à nouveau.

- J'ai dis : bonne nuit.

Et il s'endormit, le cas social ébahi dans ses bras.

* * *

_Tadam ?_

_Voici son 2ème O-S ! Il vous a plu ? _

_Laissez-lui une petite review ;)_


End file.
